Its Not all Fun and Games you Know
by NudgeStarz4686
Summary: The tittle has nothing to do with anything in the story and I'm really bad at summaries so just read and REVEW so I know if anyone likes it . Theres some FAXNESS in it somewere
1. Morning everybody

"**Max." Nudge whined tiredly, her small voice cracking.**

"**Yea? What's up Nudge?"**

"**I'm-" She was cut off by Fang **

"**Hungry. I know we all are get over it." I Glared at Him telling him to shut up.**

"**What's for breakfast?" I heard a lower more tired voice from behind me say.**

"**G'morning Ig."I replied putting the boxes of pop tarts over the fire, that I've attempted to make the night before, but was not successful at all, so Fang built it. **

"**Pop tarts." I heard a long hard yawn coming from inside of the cave.**

"**Morning Angel. You're just in time for breakfast" I said handing her a pop tart.**

"**G'morning…" She yawned again. "Max." she added faintly. Fang and I had been Up all night trying to sort out all of the stuff that has happened to us over these past months. I got up to go wake up Gazzy. I would let Total rest.**

"**C'mon Gazzy up an at 'em breakfast in five." I insured him calmly kicking his side gently. I heard him moan and roll over.**

"**Max Iggy put the pan on fire and its spreading very fast! Ahh!" I heard Angel scream. I Jumped up, and grabbed a pall before anyone else could say anything. **

"**Fang go over to the lake and get water!" I yelled throwing it at him catching him by surprise. "Hurry." I motioned for everyone to get out of the way of the fire, and they did. Five minutes of trying to put the fire down Fang came back and splashed the pall of water over it creating a long loud sizzling sound.**

"**So, I'm guessing that we're not having breakfast here today."**

"**Want to go to the Diner down the street!" Gazzy yelped excitedly. We went to the Diner with no signs of any erasers around. We came back after an hour of Fang Iggy and I suffering from the large crowd. **


	2. Hotel Ice Cream

When we got to the Hotel we were gonna stay at (Nudge's idea) of coarse there were only three rooms left. Nudge and Angel shared one room. Ig and Gazzy shared another, and Fang and I got left with the last one. And get this there was only one bed in our room. Well at least there was a pullout couch on the other side of the room.

I volunteered for it but Fang insisted I should take the bed. I couldn't refuse the offer.

The room was small but large all at the same time. The theme of the entire Hotel it self was either Hawaiian or Floridian. The bathrooms were large and hade both a shower and a bath tub in them.

I was looking at the picture on the wall, hanging over the bed when Fang walked out of the bathroom whistling o himself. "What's up?" I asked with my eyes still focused on the picture.

"Nothing –Uh- can I take the boys with me to go get ice cream for everybody?" He asked fixing his collar in the mirrar.

"Sure you need money? "

"Uh…Yea." He said pulling the cloth out of his pockets showing me that there was nothing in them.

"Ok how much d'ya need?"

"Uh about thirty bucks." I gasped at the price then realized thet New York was expensive. I handed Fang the money and then after he took everyones orders him Iggy and Gazzy were off.


	3. The Scarlet Hotel Part 1

**I'm sorry I haven't gotten to Faxness yet this is only my first fan fic and I also forgot the Disclaimer in the first two chapters. Oops!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Max Ride Characters there all JP's **

**Chapter 3: The Scarlet Hotel Part 1**

_**Fangs POV**_

When I told max that I was gonna take the boys to go get ice cream, unfortunately, Angel was in the room with us, and was apparently reading my mind. I knew this because I heard her gasp from behind me.

"No Fang I don't think- Oops!" She stopped herself by slapping her hand over her mouth. I turned around and glared down at her.

"Fang, what was that?" Max asked sounding more curios than I'd have wished.

"Uh… Nothing." Damn I sounded like an idiot.

"Tell the truth." She begged.

**Max's POV**

_Maximum don't ask him that you don't want to know!_ The Voice finally decided to chime in. I felt a sharp pain behind my eyes. I fell down fast clutching my hand in my hands.

"Max!" Fang yelled from right in front of me, although he sounded a million miles away. I felt his warm grasp around me. The sharp pain got worse it felt like someone trying to rip my brain out. It was worse than the other brain attacks from New York.

**Sorry its soooo short I had to stop. I have writersblok Heeeelp Meeee!**


End file.
